moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Rollback/James the Train Lover
}} Hello! It's James here. My old RFR had no opposes or supports lol. Alot of people in the comments said I need to edit more. Well, as of today, May 17, 2014, I have made 200+ more edits since my old RFR. Now, with the permission of Sef. Here is my new Request for Rollback! Alot of people, who don't read the policies, upload pictures that are either blurry, we already have it on the wiki, or it's not wiki related at all! I'll do a great job of editing and clearing those pictures. Please Vote, Thank You SO Much for all the support I've had on this wiki since 2012! Thank You Once Again. Have a Monsterific Day! EDIT: Everyone is having a comotion about the comments. What I mean is: Getting Rollback/Admin/CM is not about rights, it's about editing locked pages and deleting pictures. It's what I want to do. Everyone wants rights, I'm just saying it's about Editing. Thank You for Reading. Support *James because James Carwynx | Contactx 19:42, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Oppose *Sorry James, but I've been constantly asked to vote, about 6 times now, and I generally don't think you really need the rights, sorry once again ;-; Joe - Talk - Comments *Hullo James, I'm neutral on this one because you have the editing side of things covered but you need good grammar for good editing and how to make gallery thingys pretty. Support soon I hope! Luke Rollback - Talk Page - *Yea, I agree with Luke, neutral for now, but may support soon. Good luck! [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry']] | '' | ''Talk'' | 14:35, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *Seriously? I'm not making a 3rd Request. I already lost the votes for Admin and Chat Moderator. Please just Support or Oppose. You don't need grammar for Rollback. It's just deleting pictures and keeping the wiki clean. I HAVE grammar. I'm in 6th Grade LOL. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 18:48, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *Agreeing with the above. Judging by the comment above, I'd say you wouldn't be dedicated to the role, to me it looks like you just want some rights. I think you underestimate the capabilities of a rollback, our job is far more than deleting pictures. Grammar would help being a rollback as it does give you the helping hand when it comes to cleaning up pages. Neutral until I have enough evidence to whether I should support or oppose. *It's not that I want rights. Everyone does. I'm saying, I have grammar, I don't know what they're point is. I keep the wiki clean by editing ALL the time. I would make a great Rollback. I'm serious. If everyone just continues to say Neutral, there's no use. No rights for me and there isn't another possible way. I've tried for all other Requests. Goodbye. [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 19:45, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *In extension to Ross' message and in reply to yours, it's not about requesting for rights the sake of having rights. Luke Rollback - Talk Page - *In reply to Luke, I know that. I would love to be Rollback not for the rights, I want to keep the wiki clean, plus if no one else is around and I am, I can help clean up and stuff. I do want rights, but I also want to have access to locked pages and be able to delete pictures and more... [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 23:46, May 18, 2014 (UTC) *Well Luke and Harry, I fixed my 'grammar' problems. :3 Now, would you so kindly support because you said If i fix this, Support Soon...so.... :3 [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] | 01:08, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights